A perennial problem for bubble canopy type aircraft has been canopy reflection of instrument panel instrument displays. The problem is accentuated at night when the images are highly visible. They are distracting and obscure local areas of the canopy. In military aircraft, this can be life threatening. Reflected images, on the canopy interfere with the pilot's long range vision potentially causing confusion, loss of visual acuity and possible disorientation of the pilot.
Pilot night vision systems can also be adversely affected.